legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Megabyte
Megabyte is a virus that hails from the Reboot universe. He is evil, brilliant, powerful, intelligent, and sophisticated. He comes from a computer infecting programs to serve him. After taking over the Reboot universe through his return as a Trojan Virus, he was recruited by Slade as an offer for total domination. Megabyte didn't work for just anyone due to his issues but he agreed to Slade's terms. Megabyte is voiced by Tony Jay. The Beginning and Slade Strikes Back Megabyte works with Slade in these stories in his attempt to take over the Multi-Universe Legends of Light and Darkness Megabyte is back to help his ensemble with his next major foes. Megabyte is given info on Slade's new adversary Malefor and takes his note to act against him and his league. Megabyte is next seen in Equestria where he informs Slade, Anti Cosmo and Celes Chere about the advancing forces. Megabyte is seen on the ship of Darkseid where he refuses to bow to the god. Regarding Khan, Megabyte asks Slade if he has a plan to deal with him and knows he does. Megabyte travels to the digital world and joins forces with The Alpha Team to get to Hexadecicmal with Wreck-it-Ralph. He is confronted by his sister who tried to attack them, but he and the heroes decide to fight the decimal and they do manage to win. Megabyte leaves afterwards with his work done, He gives the details back to Bender and Slade. Megabyte alongside Lex, Bowser and Hades deducts the locations and tells the heroes. Megabyte and the villains decide to go after the Destroyer of Malefor as HIM decided on. Megabyte also wanted to give Slade extra time in case. Alongside Slade's other members Megabyte finds the destroyer and they all destroy it. Megabyte stays behind with Balthazar Blake and Axel to stop Olympicus from falling to the ground. Megabyte is destroyed by the Olympicus coming down and burning up on reentry like Balthazar and Axel. The ReBoot Multiuniverse Megabyte functions as his normal self throughout the series, aside from the occasional bouts with Akari Tsukimura's Pokémon. When Matrix, Bulbasaur, and Chikorita dealt with him, he was severely destroyed by Meganium's Tear Beam (Solarbeam from a Tear), headed toward a Web portal, and was never seen again until years later. Akari returned to Mainframe, only to face off the Trojan virus; it was actually thanks to a Porygon that nearly got deleted then alerted the Pokémon at New Island. He was temporarily deleted by Gnosis, but was actually reprogrammed. They were finally deleted for good as Akari, Rayquaza, Matrix, Expy, and Bob as a Code Master finished him and Gnosis off. Allies and enemies Allies: Slade's Ensemble, the B Team, the Alpha Team Enemies: Bob, Dot Matrix, Enzo, Hexadecimal, the League of Darkness, the Darkseven, Dr. Weil, Samus Aran, Akari and her Pokémon Gallery megabyte 2.jpg megabyte s.jpg megabyte.gif megabyte.jpg megabytesm.jpg Snapshot 17 (11-11-2012 6-39 AM).png . Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Viruses Category:Characters that hail from the Reboot Universe Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Fourth in Command Category:Non Humans Category:Lawful Evil Category:Archenemies Category:Sibling Category:Main Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Master Manipulator Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Mass Murderers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Slade and Anti Cosmo's Generals Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Characters in The Beginning Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of Slade's ensemble Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The Beginning Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Slade Strikes Back Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Evil Genius Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tony Jay Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Affably Evil Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious